Patch Notes 12.12.17
=Counselors= *Large items are now properly hidden for counselors operating the CB radio. *Addressed some issues that were causing counselor ragdolls to behave incorrectly. *Fox's character model now properly casts a full shadow. *Made adjustments to various counselor outfits that were behaving incorrectly. *Addressed some issues that were causing players to become interaction locked. *Fixed an issue with the baseball bat not properly calculating durability. =Jason= *Addressed an issue that would sometimes cause Jason to clip through terrain while in shallow water. *Addressed an issue causing Jason's own location icon and morph reticle to sometimes not appear on the map. *Fixed a bug that allowed Jason to interact with the fuse box while also holding a counselor. *Fixed a bug that allowed players to escape Pamela's Sweater stun by activating Jason's morph ability at the exact same time. *Made improvements to the camera angles used for Part 4 Jason's cinematic kills. *Fixed a bug that caused Part 7 Jason to sometimes behave incorrectly after being stunned by a pocket knife. *Fixed a bug that caused some of Jason's environmental kills to allow more uses than intended. *Fixed a bug that allowed players to enter combat stance while in the middle of Jason's grab animation. *Fixed a bug that prevented Jason's traps from properly triggering when a Counselor is entering a repaired vehicle. *Fixed a visual bug that caused Jason’s blocking animation to not show properly after blocking an attack. *Fixed a collision issue with Jason's throwing knives﻿﻿. =Perks= *Medical Sprays will no longer contain extra charges after being dropped by a counselor with the Medic perk equipped. *Reduced the effectiveness of the Heavy Hitter perk﻿﻿﻿. =User Interface= *Repair Part Icons are no longer able to appear beneath the default Map Location Icons. *Fixed a bug that was causing an incorrect amount of kills to be shown on the scoreboard﻿﻿. =Sound= *Reduced the volume of Part 9 Jason’s music. *Fixed various audio issues occurring with some of Jason’s environmental kills. =Maps= General: *Added additional item spawns to campsites. *Lowered the maximum amount of Medical Sprays that are able to spawn in drawers. *Increased the minimum distance that the fuse can spawn from the phone box. *Added countermeasures to prevent players from parking vehicles in front of Jason’s shack. *Removed various exploit spots on all maps. *Removed objects on various maps that were blocking the use of some of Jason’s environmental kills. Jarvis ﻿House *Added more variation to the possible cabin types and cabin spawn locations. *Added additional item spawns and environmental kills in the Jarvis House and Vacation House. *Adjusted repair item spawn locations to no longer spawn at inaccessible locations. *Corrected various collision issues that were blocking player movement. Higgins Haven *Fixed a bug that caused the "HIGGINS HAVEN 1984" text to sometimes appear during a match. *Removed some assets ﻿﻿that were spawning inside on another. Higgins Haven (Small) *Removed a tire that would sometimes block the phone﻿ repair box by Blair﻿ Cove. =Matchmaking= *Added an option in private matches to toggle Rain On/Off/Random. *Made adjustments to the lobby system to more evenly distribute the chances for players to be chosen as Jason. *Players who choose the ‘Counselor’ option in the ‘Spawn Preference’ menu will no longer be chosen as Jason (unless there are no other options)﻿. Category:Patch Notes